The long-term goal of this project is the development of radiopharmaceuticals for diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease (AD). The project is driven by the hypothesis that in vivo detection of amyloid plaques by positron emission computed tomography imaging (using radiolabeled amyloid binding probes) would allow for the early and definitive diagnosis of AD. A novel and promising F-18 labeled lead compound has been developed for this purpose, and will undergo further in-vivo evaluation. Phase I of this project will assess the feasibility of this approach by optimizing the production of the lead compound to enable preclinical testing and clinical trials. Specific aims of Phase I include: 1) Optimizing the synthesis of the novel cold compound; 2) Developing methods for radiochemical labeling of the compound. In Phase II we will conduct pharmacology and toxicology studies in support of an investigational new drug (IND) application. The compound will then undergo clinical development to yield a radiopharmaceutical for the evaluation and diagnosis of AD. Development of such a radiopharmaceutical will yield significant clinical, technological and scientific benefits that can be rapidly applied to improve the health and well being of the elderly population.